Nadie puede reemplazarte 3
by S. G. Figueroa
Summary: Los guerreros wasabi estan en sus vacasiones de verano y Jack los invita a ellos y algunos de su primos a la casa de playa de sus padres. Jack y Kim se quieren entre si pero ninguno lo admitiria. pero que pasa cuando Kim se empieza a enamorar del primo de Jack ¿Jack le dira lo que siente a Kim? - Perdon soy muy mala en los Summaries les juro que vale la pena, denle una oportunidad.


Espero que les guste me esforcé mucho en este capítulo y déjenme su reviews díganme que tal les pareció el capitulo

* * *

**Esta parte está escrita en tercera persona **

Ring Ring

Sonó el timbre de la casa de Kim Crawford, ella estaba bañándose (en el baño de su cuarto) cuando escucho que su mamá había ido a abrir la puerta "que raro" pensó Kim ya que sus padres iban de salida a un viaje de trabajo y ella no esperaba a nadie a esta hora.

Desde la bañera Kim escucho su madre saludar a alguien e invitarlo a pasar, sin embargo no pudo escuchar la voz de la otra persona. Después escucho a alguien subir las escaleras y entrar a su cuarto. Ella creyó que era su madre que subió a buscar las cosas de su hermana pequeña. Kim insistió que ella podía cuidarla pero sus padres no la creen suficientemente responsable como para cuidar a una niña de 7 años.

Después solo se escuchaba el ruido del agua cayendo entonces supuso que sus padres se habían ido al igual que su visita.

Kim termino de bañarse se secó pero se dio cuenta de que había olvidado su ropa en su cuarto así que envolvió la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y salió del baño.

En cuanto salió vio a Jack sentado en su cama.

- ¡Jack ¿Qué haces aquí?! – le pregunto Kim muy sorprendida. Jack se quedó callado viendo a Kim. Cuando Kim se dio cuenta de que la estaba viendo así porque ella estaba usando únicamente una toalla se puso roja.

- HEY No seas un pervertido, sal de mi cuarto – le dijo Kim empujándolo hacia la puerta y Jack no dejaba de reírse.

- Ok ya me voy tranquila – le dijo riéndose y saliendo de su cuarto. Kim cerró la puerta de un fuerte portazo y dio largas bocanadas de aire.

- Oye creo que debería venir más seguido mientras te bañas – le dijo Jack atravez de la puerta

- Eres un pervertido lo sabias – le contesto

- Tal vez pero aun así soy tu mejor amigo – le dijo Jack, aunque Jack secretamente deseaba que él y Kim fueran más que amigos.

Kim durante esta corta conversación se había vestido y ahora usaba una blusa azul de tirantes, unos shorts blancos, unos guaraches azules con las cintas cafés y tenía el cabello suelto y mojado. (Pare ver el atuendo les dejo el link al final del capítulo)

Kim abrió la puerta y Jack cayó de espaldas ya que estaba recargado en ella.

- Hola – dijo Jack con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

- Hola – le respondió Kim

Jack se levantó del piso y camino hacia la cama de Kim y se sentó en ella.

- Y. . . ¿A qué viniste? - le pregunto Kim a Jack mientras se sentaba junto a el

- Vine para invitarte a la casa de playa de mi familia, también va a ir Jerry y algunos de mis familiares – dijo Jack viendo a Kim a los ojos e inclinándose cada vez más cerca de ella

- Ah-ah sue-suena interesante. ¿Cuándo se van? - dijo trabándose por la cercanía de Jack.

- La próxima semana – dijo Jack mientras se acercaba más y cuando sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse. . . Sonó el teléfono de Kim arruinando el momento. Ellos se apartaron rápidamente y Kim agarro su teléfono.

- Hola mamá – dijo Kim

- Si estoy bien -

- No te preocupes –

- ¿Mamá puedo ir a la playa con la familia de Jack? – le pregunto a su mamá

- ¡Gracias eres la mejor mamá del mundo! – Exclamo con felicidad

- Adiós te quiero – le dijo antes de colgar

- Entonces supongo que si te dejaron ir – dijo Jack esperando que Kim lo confirmara.

- si – le dijo Kim sonriente

- Y. . . ¿Solo viniste para eso?- le pregunto Kim como esperando que Jack le digiera que la amaba o algo así.

- No. . . De hecho vine para preguntarte algo – le dijo Jack

**Kim POV (point of view = punto de vista)**

Cuando Jack dijo eso mi Corazón empezó a latir muy rápido "Tal vez me va a pedir que sea su novia" pensé.

- ¿Qué me quieres preguntar? – le dije expectativa. Él se quedó callado por un momento como buscando las palabras y vio hacia el suelo.

- me preguntaba si-si tú. . .- y después me vio pero lo que dijo a continuación no era lo que yo esperaba.

**Jack POV**

Ese era el momento perfecto y lo eche a perder.

- si tu podrías preguntarle a Emma si yo le gusto – le dije e inmediatamente me arrepentí porque yo siempre he sabido que Kim me quiere y yo la quiero también y de verdad quisiera que fuéramos más que amigos pero que pasaría si algún nos peleáramos y termináramos, ya no podríamos ser amigos y nos distanciaríamos, yo no quiero eso. Pero cuando le pedí que le preguntara eso a Emma vi el dolor reflejado en sus ojos y me sentí como la peor persona del mundo.

**Tercera persona POV**

- Si quede de verla más tarde en el centro comercial. Puedo aprovechar y preguntarle – dijo Kim haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por disimular su tristeza pero aun así Jack lo noto, pero sabiendo que a Kim no le gustaba sentirse débil ni demostrar debilidad decidió que lo mejor era aparentar que no lo había notado.

- Gracias Kimmy – le dijo Jack con una enorme sonrisa.

- No hay de que, y nunca me digas Kimmy – le dijo dándole un golpe en el brazo para luego volver la vista hacia el suelo.

* * *

Aquí está el link del vestuario de Kim

imgres?q=summer+outfits&sa=X&espv=210&es_sm=122&biw=1163&bih=612&tbm=isch&tbnid=0qrzj1wR026vWM:&imgrefurl= /summer-outfits-simple-in-summer/&docid=BTYHfd-_zq0SWM&imgurl= &w=600&h=600&ei=pWTIUrvTAdDQkQeCoYHgDw&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:6,s:0,i:120&iact=rc&page=1&tbnh=176&tbnw=176&start=0&ndsp=12&tx=66&ty=63

Espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen sus reviews no saben cómo me ayudan al hacer eso y además me impulsan a escribir esta historia más rápido.

Dejen sus opiniones y consejos de como debería escribirlo.

Digan escenas que les gustaría y si me gustan podría adaptarlas a algún capitulo futuro.

También dejen en los reviews su país y si son hombres o mujeres.

Bueno gracias y por cierto siempre me piden que diga si soy hombre o mujer así que como dato cultural y por si no era demasiado obvio ya, soy mujer (bueno en realidad más bien adolecente pero ustedes entienden) y soy de México.


End file.
